The One Where Midorima is a Father
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Midorima meets his son.


**The One Where Midorima is a Father by LoveToRead15**

 **Authors Note: This is for the readers whom keep waiting for the updates. November, December, and January seem to be a good month for updates. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Started: 11/29/2017**

 **Completed: 5/1/2018**

* * *

 **(1)**

 **199X, Boston, Massachusetts, United States. General Hospital.**

Midorima Shintaro was an honest man. He was currently sequestered in North America attending several 'special clients' that absolutely needed treatments for their medical condition. But after this, he'd return home, to Japan, where he could spend his days alone and in peace.

Or at least until Takao payed a visit. Thinking of this made Midorima sigh, the other man was a menace. Just as he stepped outside the snack room he saw a man running passed him calling out his name, by god, just what kind of staff was there?

"Doctor Mid-" a colleague called.

"I'm here, what's the problem?"

"It appears that Mrs. Stephen is inquiring about you again-"

Midorima scowled, he knew that women his colleague was talking about, she'd been bothering him every day. The other day she'd proposition herself to him, he'd been completely disgusted, the woman was married couldn't she find her husband and have her needs taken care of by him?

Whatever, at this point he'd rather stay as far from her as possible, let someone else satisfy her.

"I'm busy." And with that he turned toward the elevator.

The other man fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, "Doctor Midorima, Mrs. Stephen is an important client to the hospital, I must ask you-"

Midorima stood in place, in a monotone voice he said, "I believe that this hospital specifically searched for me to work here, therefore, the next couple of words that I hear from you better incorporate my Oha Asa horoscope or 'I must ask you to rest for the next hour'. And since I'm aware that you do not understand Japanese, I believe it should be in your best interest to go with the latter. I think it's safe to assume that I'm a valuable commodity in this hospital, very difficult to replace, and if I were to resign immediately from here due to some minor difficulties the hospital wouldn't be very happy with you, would they?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Midorima continued to walk to the elevator, pressed the button, and got on it. As the doors closed, he apathetically glanced at the doctor outside, "Perhaps, you could converse with Mrs. Stephens, see to it that she is taken care of, doctor. Oh, and do have a pleasant day."

With that the elevators closed.

The doctor in the hallway stood, confused at his colleague's words, until realization struck him making him turn a little green.

The woman was forty-eight for goodness sake, married, and apparently pregnant. Yet, she was still chasing after a nineteen years old?

Wait, Mrs. Stephen was still waiting.

.

.

.

The hell he was going back to that room, no way. He'd get someone else to go, he had a few more years in him and no amount of money could get him in that room. Perhaps, little Joshua? The intern had been purposefully getting on his nerves since he'd began here. Yes, little Joshua would do just fine.

.

.

.

For the greater good, a sacrifice was necessary.

* * *

 **(2)**

 **201X, Unknown location.**

"You!" a man screamed, pointing his finger rather rudely at a group of babies, a look of rage overtaking his handsome features.

Sigh, the group flickered a look towards them in unison already preparing for a confrontation, meanwhile, the only member in the party looking as innocent was a baby wearing a suit.

"Reborn, what did you do?"

"You been with us the whole day, how can you still cause trouble?"

". . . It's my specialty, keeps things interesting." Replied the child in a fedora.

The man, having been ignored until now seem become more furious, "You, get back here right now, let me give you something for your father to remember me for!"

The only response to that was a few raised eyebrows.

"Come here, you wretched little dog, once I'm done with you-"

It was then that the group of small babies, called the Arcobaleno, began to frown. Not necessarily because of the name calling but because of the disrespect behind the tone.

They were the Arcobaleno they deserved respect.

They all glanced at one another before taking a decision, Lal, the rain Arcobaleno gave an irritated frown, "Reborn, take care of your problematic idiot."

"Huh, what did I do?!" shrieked the cloud, named Skull, looking horrified at the prospect of being disciplined by Reborn.

"…"

Lal gave a sight, "I meant that stupid man behind us."

With this she turned and began to walk away, Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno having heard this frowned towards her, "I don't want to. Don't presume to order me around."

The group glanced toward each other, before walking toward Lal, no one wanted to deal with the man causing the commotion.

"It's for the best, Reborn, we are supposed to be meeting a client this disturbance is causing a scene." interjected the storm Arcobaleno, Fon.

Before anything could be done, said disturbance, took out a gun and shot toward the group. Momentarily surprising the group.

"What a shoddy shot."

"The hell!"

For Reborn, he turned toward the man, the more he concentrated the more he couldn't place the man in question. Not that it mattered, the man would die, but still where had Reborn encountered this man before?

"You missed me." Drawled out Reborn.

The man with the gun raised an eyebrow, "You? I wasn't aiming at you! I was aiming at the other one!" the man made a vague motion signaling to the rest of the group.

Having heard this Reborn brighten, he turned toward Lal, "See, I don't leave nuisances' behind, therefore, this isn't my problem."

"Huh?" the group was bewildered, if it wasn't Reborn, then who was it?

Watching the man motion to the rest of the group, Fon, stepped up and pointed at himself. Upon observing this the other man became more furious, he shook his head motioning again toward the others.

Seeing the children's (in the man's eyes) confusion, "Perhaps, my name will help you remember me, Micheal Peirre, former billionaire."

"…"

Were they being serious? Thought Micheal, surely the boy's father must have cautioned the boy against me.

However, the Arcobaleno simply tilted their head in unison. The absolute adorableness of this movement almost caused a woman who was driving her car passed them to crash into the car beside her. (For the readers out there reading this and of driving age please don't drive distracted or look away from the road no matter how adorable or interesting it is).

Digressing, the Arcobaleno were throughout confused. None of them knew anyone by the name of Micheal Pierre. And in the event that they had, well, let's just say that most of their missions consisted of corpses at the end. So, no, they were 100% sure they did not know this man.

"The fuc*", the man screamed, "Your father ruined me! Me! And he doesn't have the decency to warn off his offspring about me?"

"Seems like it," agreed Verde looking mildly irritated, "well, clearly this is 'You' problem and I have a new species of marine life to dissect-"

"You, it's your father who took everything away from me! And now I'll take his precious little son away, so he can feel what it's like to have something he has be taken from him."

.

.

.

"Verde?!" the Arcobaleno screamed in disbelief.

Verde merely blinked at the man, not quite understanding the situation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a fathe-" Verde tried to refute only to be caught off.

Micheal Pierre simply gave out a smirk, his intent clear, "Even better, your father's ignorance on your existence-"

The Arcobaleno however were stunned, out of all of them the guy singled out Verde? Recluse scientist, Verde?

Not Reborn, legendary hitman. The man made saints attempt murder or at the very least entertain the idea of murdering.

Not Fon, worlds best martial artist. Whose sarcasm was geared toward provoking disputes of any kind. Ironically enough he was defined by his calm persona, acknowledged to be a calm storm, a very passive storm. Yeah, whomever said that was full of it.

Not Mammon, renowned miser. Who, realistically out of all of them, would have its hands all over this case. Especially, if it concerned with the allocation of billions of dollars out of a billionaire account and into someone else's personal account. No one knew better on how to make a billionaire or anyone depart with their money than Mammon. Mammon whose probable life motto was, "Money, money, and more money."

Not Lal, whose strategic military mind was one of the best in the world.

Not Collonello, whom, well actually out of all of them he was probably the most socially stable. Taking out Lal out of the equation that is. Then yes, he was the most stable in rejoining the civilian population without causing significant harm.

Not Skull, whose skilled stunts shot him to fame? And on the side enjoyed whining the ears of people.

And out of all the possible candidates it was Verde.

"Wait, hold up. Time out, Verde, explain." Cried out Collonello, not accepting this version of reality. Nope, this had to be a misunderstanding and more importantly it had to be Reborn to have caused this. This was clearly staged by the hitman, for what, Collonello didn't know. But dammit, this had Reborn written all over it.

"…"

"Verde. Explain."

"I honestly have no idea about what he's talking about."

"Alright, guys let me try. Verde, what did you do?"

"I told you, I have no idea who he is, I honestly thought this was a Reborn problem." said the scientist while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not." interjected Reborn.

"Your father-"

"I don't have one."

"Yes, you do." Gritted out Michael.

Verde irritated glanced at him, "Fine I do have a father. Like every one of the human species. However, he is what one would refer to as a sperm donor. The man has no business in my life per mother's rules."

There was a quietness in the air. A stillness that was left for the mutual benefits of everyone there. Unfortunately, all good things must end. Michael decided it would be by him "Excellent, my revenge-"

Reborn shot the foot of the irritating worm, "Be silent, Verde, explain further in detail."

Michael was screaming his head off when he was shot, "!"

"Leave, before I take drastic measures in silencing you."

"If you think-" Michael sneered.

Reborn shot at the heart. As promised Michael was silence permanently.

"Do you think that the man had life insurance?" Mammon muttered. He was meet with deadpanned expression all around by the Arcobaleno. "It's a legitimate question."

The Arcobaleno continued to stare until Lal herself answered, "We don't care if he had life insurance, Mammon"

"Before we discuss anything else, I'd like to establish my claim to any potential life insurance claims the man may have had. You may continue the previous route of discussion."

As a group they all decided that none of them were going to pursue Mammons line of focus (even if Reborn personally thought that if someone were to claim that money it should be him since he had done all the work and in addition he used his own bullet so yes that insurance money should be rightfully his) and turned to the original subject of discussion.

That's when the Arcobaleno noticed that Verde had left.

As one they walked towards the general direction of the meeting where Verde was sure to be at. Once, the meeting was done they would question Verde.

* * *

 _ **201X, Unknown exact location.**_

The meeting with the client went as expected, it was an easy job, perhaps a little too easy. Mammon was researching into the potential repercussions of a supposedly standard "Hit Job" the money and efforts to secure the very best was suspicious to say the least.

It didn't take long for them to conduct a basic information-gathering on the subject.

* * *

 **(4)**

When Midorima found out about his 'love-child', Verde, he was in a state of panic and confusion. Perhaps, even hysteria, which cannot and will not ever be confirmed.

On the topic of Verde, the miniature version of himself. For one it was hard to grasp on the knowledge that he had a child. These are the Following reasons:

Verde, is a toddler.

Midorima is Married and has been for the past ten years

He's been faithful to his wife, thank you very much.

It's important to emphasize 1 and 3.

Just thinking about it made Midorima want to scream. In the event that he did father a child with an unknown woman other than his wife, this would have to have occurred around twenty-five to thirteen years prior. The child and friends, were clearly toddlers, clearly not in range to his estimated calculations for the conception of a child.

Sensing, his denial the child, Verde spoke, "My mother is Elizabeth Carson, American, and she worked in-"

"-Boston General Hospital, top researcher in the gene department, but dabbled in the cancer treatment experiments." Finished Midorima, Frozen still. Disbelief shining from his eyes.

Alright, perhaps the possibility of a child wasn't as remote as Midorima had previously assumed. At least not if Elizabeth was put in the equation.

"Yes, that's her. I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised that you remember her, she never spoke of _you_." Said Verde, vaguely amused.

Verde's companion on the other hand winced when they heard the last part of the conversation Verde was having with his father. They who worked with Verde on a daily basis found it hard sometimes not to take offense of Verde's comments to them because they understood that 99% of the time Verde intended to make a statement rather than a transgression. The man, however, was not as well acquainted with Verde it was absolutely possible for him to take offence at Verde's words and making it impossible for both of them to have a civil relationship as father and son. Not that they cared, but it was important to note and aid a teammate whom was unaware of his offensive actions, it wouldn't due to have said teammate be emotionally compromised because of a situation they (the Arcobaleno) could have prevented.

Before any of the Arcobaleno could try to remedy the situation, Midorima took it in stride, "Not likely, Elizabeth Carson is a brilliant woman, she is difficult to forget."

"Oh? Glad to hear it."

"However, your mother and I are still in contact, in fact her attendance to my wedding is prominent in my mind since she discovered several pr-"

"-properties that may be found in the human body that may be able to counterattack or at the very least obstruct any further damage to the cells. Yes, she was very excited about it. Read me her research before bedtime."

And that right there explained so much, thought the Arcobaleno in unison.

"She always did have great taste in her reading selection. I see that her education of you does you both great credit, she as the teacher and you as a diligent student, not many would be able to follow such exceptional work. I applaud her for the selection of materials she chose to educate you, I certainly couldn't have chosen anything better.

Dear god, Verde never stood a chance, _**thought the arcobaleno in reference to Verde's personality**_ **,** it's in his genes.

"Thank you, as the brilliant woman my mother is she could not stomach the idea of subjecting me to inferior education."

"However, this does not change the fact that you are here claiming to be my son despite the fact that I've been in contact with your mother since I met her. In all this time she has never, not once, mention anything insinuating to the procreation of a child of my blood. Therefore, excuse me for saying this but if your mother told you this-"

"-Why would she do that?"

"That I'm your father?"  
"No, why would she have to discuss anything with you?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"Is it not normal to inform the other biological parent of a child that has been sired?"

"Is it?"

"It is."

"That's not my problem."

"It is when you're here claiming to be a child I sired."

"I am. Your child. Genetic wise."

"Oh?"

"And I'd like to make it clear that it was not I who sought you out that would be . . . my associates besides me."

"And do your _associates_ make it a habit to interfere in your life?"

"Yes. They do."

"I can understand that rather well. It's exasperating"

Verde glanced at his fellow arcobaleno coldly, "It is."

Midorima leaned back in his chair, face indifferent, analyzing the arcobaleno. "Why would Elizabeth not inform me?"

Verde quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not my mother."

"Why tell me now?"

"It wasn't my intention."

"You're not even the right age."

"Product of my lifestyle."

"You're making this a lot harder than it has to be."

"And you're in denial. The evidence is in your face and your inability to take the necessary action to disapprove my claim speaks loudly on how far up in your denial you're in. So, excuse me for not allowing this pretense to be prolonged. I find myself unmoved by your situation."

The other arcobaleno immediately tried to salvage (once again) the situation "Verde . . . "

However, Midorima continued on "It's not as easy as you necessarily make it out to be child."

Verde huffed in agitation, lips pursed, body posture displaying his reluctance in being anywhere in the room. "I disagree. You're creating a mess to a situation that is straightforward to begin with. Therefore, I'd like to offer some free advice, process it, and get over it."

Midorima frowned, "How pragmatic of you."

"It's always about the pragmatism of it all. There is no reason to delay or to deny something that has already passed. There is no sense in it. Therefore it's useless."

"Verde-"

Midorima quirked up his lips in a resemblance to a smile, "That's true."

"I'm glad there is something we can both agree on."

Midorima sighed, "I suppose a DNA test is in order."

"I'm pleased you can be logical about this."

"I try." Answered Midorima sardonically.

* * *

 **(5)**

Once the DNA came back. There was no denying it.

Midorima had a son. With someone who was not his wife.

And he still had to tell his wife. Whom was not going to be pleased with him. At all.

She was all about taking responsibility of a child, there was no reason as to why an individual shoudnt take care of a child he or she created in her eyes. No excuses.

And Midorima fit into that category at the moment. Ignorance was no true excuse. He should have been more attentive. Should have done a lot of things. But he suppose he knew now and he had time to spare. It was time to get to know the child, Verde. He was a father and he knew his responsibilities.

And even if Verde himself desired to distance himself Midorima was able to at the very least provide funding and knowledge to his child.

There would be opportunities to get to know his child or rather he could make oppurtunities to get to know his child.

To think that all this came about because of a transfer to an American hospital.

Actually come to think about it the reason he had accepted a transition into this American Hospital was 100% due to Midorima trying to avoid Takao. So, technically speaking this was 100% Takao's fault.

And Midorima could live with blaming Takao 100%

* * *

 **Extra Scene:**

The arcobaleno were vacating the office when Verde suddenly stopped. Turning to Midorima who was sitting behind the canopy desk he asked, "Do you know anyone named Micheal Peirre?"

"I may recognize the name."

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me.?" Verde pressed.

"The man isn't important. There is nothing to tell."

"Truly?"

"Micheal Peirre should have known better. If you come across him avoid him."

"Did you do something?"

"I did nothing. That was all him. A man like that deserves nothing."

"Oh?"

"Verde, go home."

* * *

 **Extra Scene:**

Midorima was once again trapped in a room with Verde and company. The situation was surreal. The confirmation of his contribution to Verde's genetic makeup was still processing.

However, Verde wasted no time whatsoever, "The confirmation?"

"Positive."

The silence in the room was oppressive.

"I suppose we should get to know each other." Midorima said.

Verde snorted, "There is no need."

"There is. I'd like to get to know you."

"I'd like to get back to my research."

"An understandable prospect. However you shall find that there are certain things you must be aware of."

"It's not necessary."

"It is."

"I know everything there is to know about you."

"Then I'm pleased to know that you are aware of your sibling's existence."

"I am- What?"

"Your sibling."

"Excuse me?"

"So you aren't aware. Verde, you have a sibling. His name is Fran. He's unique. You could even say he's his mother's creature."

And Verde stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Author:**

 **So updated a new story. Surprise~**

 **What did you think?**

 **And Fran, always Fran.**

 **5/1/2018**


End file.
